Coju
Coju is a male Sergal, possibly complex mixed-breed composed of plural kinds of the blood in Sergal species, living in Gold Ring in the New Age setting on Planet Tal. Backstory Not much is know about Coju's origins. He was first found, naked after fainting near a forest in the northeast, by some residents of a nearby town. His memories lost for some unknown reason, Coju couldn't recall anything about his identity or family. Shortly after his discovery, he was sent to a town in Reono, where he lived by helping residents with daily chores and housework. Despite this, he never had a home or family of his own there. Even his correct age and lineage have not been identified strictly as he does not remember all about his origin. Mentioned profiles of those are just guessed from only how he looks like superficially. Meeting Reza One day a female Nevrean named Reza was visiting Reono from Gold Ring for her job as a journalist. Having rarely seen a Nevrean before, his burning curiosity drove him to follow her at a distance without approaching. Reza, being so ingrained in her work, didn't notice that Coju had climbed into the back of her vehicle until she arrived back in Gold Ring. Despite being initially upset, Reza decided to allow Coju to live with her in exchange for doing much of the heavy manual labor around the house or at work. Excerpt from when Reza first noticed Coju back in Gold Ring... Coju: Yeeeeelp!??!? Where is here!? Why am i here!!!??!! Reza: Raaaar!!! Who are you!!!?? Why did you stalk me!!?! Personality and behavior Coju is generally very optimistic, friendly, and honest person; at the same time, he can be cowardly and careless. He loves to make new friends and with his low intelligence, owing to a complete lack of education, have fun enjoying simple things comes easily for him. He loves to have a good relationship with everyone but is unaware of rude behavior often making a sensitive person like Reza angry. Therefore, sometimes when he gets careless Reza punishes him for making her angry, though due to his innocent nature he never gets angry with her. His general manners are not 'refined' due to his upbringing, therefore he is usually very primitive in actions having 'rural' manners compared to general civilized people. For example, he has no idea to use tableware and tools to eat, so he generally eats foods by swallowing them whole like primitive Northerners manners. Furthermore, he often uses animalistic cries that are already obsolete in civilized culture for his emotion, and he tends to have an awkward accent with his spoken words due to the animalistic cries. Examples of Coju's Speech: "Yiiiigh! I'm so 'y'appie to heeiir it!! Yap Yap Yap!" Being somewhat of a roughhouse boy, it tends to not bother him to get dirty or not change clothes for days. However, he doesn't like getting hurt or frightening things, therefore in cases where scared or hurt he will easily cry out like a child. This is the primary reason he never had his tongue cut to make a split tongue; something common where he was from. Coju hopes to have a peaceful relation with everything, so he is generally gentle and rarely gets angry. However, since he deeply cares for those close to him, he doesn't hesitate to go berserk if his friends are hurt by a malicious person. Even though he is generally known as a coward and timid boy like primitive Northerners, that all disappears in an instant becoming unimaginable brave when he must protect his friends in a crisis situation. Due to similarities in nature and behavior between himself and Jinosuke, a male Nevrean who is the younger brother of Reza, they often become to hit it off with each other and enjoy something together for fun. This combination often reaches to intensify noisiness which they have. Preference and aptitude He prefers playing outside and exercising. Due to this strong curiosity, he loves adventure. And as it's caused by Sergals nature, he also prefers to come in contact with nature. Due to these conditions, he often goes to exploring Talyxian biome areas just to satisfy his curiosity. He has poor properties, he just owns some simple spears as his arms. He is dreaming of getting the full armor someday in order to protect his friend from threats. As he shows a very typical predisposition as Sergal race has and strong trend of that, he is not suitable to work on tasks which require logical thinking, concentration, and very accurate stereopsis such as crafting and engineering above a certain level. Thereby, as regular and common Sergals carry out, he focuses on which require exercise capacity and work extensively outdoors. Recent situation From the time in which Coju had immigrated into Gold Ring, he had displayed rather noisy and annoying behavior as mentioned hereinbefore. However, towards the recent days, he has become to have a comparatively calm and neutral behavior which can be seen as it from an objective view. It can be considered that Reza's education and a social environment in Gold Ring have grown him mature a bit. Still, his optimistic, friendly, curious, and honest personality is not lost. He does not hesitate to behave with his nature while keeping a common manner as much as possible. __FORCETOC__ Category:Character Category:Sergal Category:Northern Sergal Category:Eastern Sergal Category:Male